When injections are administered to a large number of animals, the same needle is often repeatedly used. This is due primarily to the need to carry out mass injections quickly and efficiently, whereas employing multiple needles is time-consuming, cumbersome, and potentially unsafe due to the burden their disposal places upon those giving the injections. However, reusing the same needle is unsanitary and may lead to the spread of disease from one animal to the next. An efficient solution that allows multiple injections to be performed quickly and efficiently, provides a separate, sterile needle for each subject, and provides for safe, easy needle disposal would therefore be advantageous.